Chaka
Born in February 1992 as Antony 'Tony' Chandler, after her Exemplar-induced gender change switched her name to Antonia, or more commonly, Toni. The only member of Team Kimba that was actively excited about her gender change, she is likely destined to become the Soke-no-Do, the founder of the most perfect martial arts possible for humans. The Monkey King even addressed her as such, and some teachers such as Ito-sensei, hope that she's up to the challenge Appearance Like her namesake, gives the impression of a leopard. Skin tone is “dark chocolate”. Sleek and lithe, but undeniably feminine, with a 32B bust, 20” waist, and about 32” at hips. Long graceful legs, small hands with long graceful fingers and well manicured nails. Powers Energizer 1/Wizard 2 (Ki) Toni has the ability to tap into the Earth’s geomagnetic field and use that power to augment her Ki as well as having the ability to manipulate her natural Ki to achieve various effects, including but not limited to the ability to leap great distances, run at speeds up to 50 mph for short distances (her ‘cruising speed’ is about 35 mph), have remarkable accuracy with thrown objects, and focus Ki into her hands for remarkably powerful punches and strikes (she can adjust these strikes so that she can do things like penetrate armor, strike intangible targets, knock people back further than normal, or execute rapid-fire attacks). With some preparation, she can emit a powerful ‘roar’ (a variation on the ‘Kiai’ ability practiced in the Far East) that can do physical damage at a range, and often has an overwhelming psychological effect. Toni can also affect the flow of Ki in others by touch, but doesn’t yet have the skill to achieve complex effects. Still, if she has the chance to analyze the flow of Ki in an opponent, she can temporarily paralyze a limb with a touch Exemplar 2 As a level 2 Exemplar, Toni is at the upper reaches of human physical and mental ability, and is able to use her Ki to energize her physique up to Level 3 for short periods. This gives her enhanced learning capability, both mentally and physically, as well as increased strength, speed and agility with comparatively little effort, though still not above what a baseline can achieve with sufficient training. Like many ‘Exemplars’, Chaka has a grab-bag of talents that are a result of her heightened integration of body and mind. She has an uncanny sense of the passage of time, her short-term memory is remarkable, she is very aware of encroaching danger, she can manage multiple targets at once, she can memorize things with ease, she can manage numbers in her head, and she can read at phenomenal speeds, she is ambidextrous and she has an innate sense of North. Her BIT also acts to transform her into her 'ideal form', which in Toni's case happened to be that of a lithe, attractive member of the opposite gender. Feaux Regenerator Through a combination of her Exemplar state and the careful manipulation of her own Ki, Chaka is able to speed up the regeneration of non-amputative wounds, healing from major bruising in a couple of days and broken bones within a few weeks. Other Toni has the ability to sense the flow of Ki in others and in the world around her, related to her Wiz ability and baseline martial arts training. By paying attention, Toni can make several guesses about a person, including their emotional state, their emotions in regards to others, and she can make an educated guess as to whether or not the person is lying. Skills With her Ki skills, Toni is a natural martial artist wizard. She unconsciously uses her skills regarding nearly anything that involves movement, whether twirling chairs on a finger or swinging like a monkey while studying. However, although she can perform feats that would drive martial artist masters insane with jealousy, she has to learn "backwards" from those feats to basic martial artist forms. One of her notable Ki skills is her ability to close off her brow chakra to block mental psychic attacks (not exactly a mutant power, since this is a Ki technique). Aided with her Ki, she can improvise a weapon out of practically anything, whether for melee or ranged attacks. She is a brilliant tactician, which has been demonstrated repeatedly. However, she can tend to lose sight of the big picture, in her eagerness to "get on with the show." Holdouts Mithril gear Through various escapades involving Silver, Chaka has amassed a nice collection of mithril equipment, including: *Bracelet, which Fey is constantly after. As is Carmilla, but not for the same reason (She wants to eat it). *Ring, which she gave to Jade, as it was now too small for her. *Kukri, "heated by foxfire while it was still liquid on Chaka's hand, and then quenched in the blood of what is for all practical purposes a demon, and then pulled from his flesh by a liberal application of Ki" Bow She's got a collapsible bow that Fey stores for her. Manriki-gusari This is a chain with a weight on either end. She used it in Reflections of an Evil Eye. Throwing stuff She's got a lot of different things she can throw, and she's varying them all the time. She's amazingly accurate. Power Glove A glove given to her by Bladedancer for Christmas 2007 which increases the power of her punches by four times, twice in any one day. She's got to use a key phrase to trigger it. The one she used first is "It's Clobbering Time!" Personality Bek conceptualized Toni as being ‘The Anti-Angst Girl’. She occasionally comes across as insensitive or superficial (and well, she’s only 14!), but actually it’s a philosophical stance. She genuinely believes that the vast majority of the world’s pain comes from people either creating problems out of nothing or foisting their own pain and fear off on others, and she ain’t buying into it. She’s one of the lucky ones, she knows it, and she’ll be damned if she feels guilty about it! She has a lot of experience in dealing with mind-fuck artists, and is very good at not letting them get to her. BUT, she doesn’t have a cast iron ego- she can be hurt. Even so, she’s gonna rub a lot of people the wrong way. She loves fighting — to her, it's not about defeating enemies, is about the challenge. The formidable the challenge, even if dangerously so, the more fascinating. When trouble is around the corner, she may be the only Team Kimba member that is never-without-fail eagerly anticipating it. She's also quite the fast-talking wise-ass, but she can't beat the fortune cookie-ness of Bladedancer. Weaknesses Her mouth. She tends to get way too many enemies this way (like Tempest). Her insensitivity at times also doesn't help, like pissing off Riptide by getting a boyfriend. She also can't eat any processed sugar, or she becomes extremely hyper. Associations Whateley *Class of 2010 Residence *Poe Cottage (room 215) **Roommate: Fey *Baltimore, Maryland, USA (see family) Group Affiliations *Team Kimba Romantic Relationships *Riptide *Thunderbird Personal Enemies *Tempest: it's more "Tempest hates Chaka" than vice versa *Don Sebastiano: although he's an enemy of all of Team Kimba, the Don hates Chaka the most Family Chaka comes from a large family. Both parents work at good careers, but money is still tight. *Joel: father *Valery: mother *Cindy: older sister, little miss perfect *Vincent: older brother, gangsta wannabe. Chaka has gotten a severe distaste for hip-hop and gangsta rap from him. *Lucy: younger sister, 12 years old at time of story start. *Matt: younger brother, 9 years old at time of story start. *Evadne: grandmother, took part in the Selma March back during the Civil Rights movement. *Carlton Morris Chandler: paternal uncle. Codename "Chaka" means "leopard" in the Masai language. On the first day Toni got to campus,Riptide suggested the name. Category:Students Category:Team Kimba Category:Class of 2010 Category:Poe Cottage